Can I Have This Dance?
by ktattoo
Summary: Puck asks Kurt to sing with him at Prom. Just what song could the two boys possibly perform together?


**A/N: This little plot bunny bit me in the car as I was listening to this song. It's 'Can I Have This Dance" from High School Musical 3. This didn't turn out as I had planned, but it still follows what I saw in my mind as I was driving. It was just kind of hard to put what I saw into words. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, babe?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking."

"That's never a good sign."

"Hey! I'm trying to be serious here," Puck huffed, turning over onto his side to glare at the boy he was sharing his bed with.

Kurt just rolled his eyes at the glare and gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek. "What's your ever-so brilliant idea then, Mr. Puckerman?"

Noah sat up, propping himself up on his arm, using his other to pull the smaller boy in for a kiss. "Don't be such a snot, Mr. Hummel." He sat up fully, pulling the small boy into his arms. "I was thinking maybe we could do a song at prom. Just you and me. What do you think?"

Kurt sat up, shocked and rather pleased at the same time. "You want us to sing together? In front of the entire school? Where everyone will see you singing with me?" The smaller boy shuffled to the end of the bed, shaking his head in disbelief when his mohawked boyfriend nodded.

"Of course in front of the school. It's no secret that we're together, so why wouldn't I want to sing with my beautiful boyfriend and show off how amazing his voice is?" Puck pulled Kurt into his arms and kissed the smaller boy on the forehead.

"I even have the perfect song picked out. You'll have to dance with me though."

Snuggling into the warm embrace around him, Kurt just nodded with a sigh. Noah always had a way to get him to do what he wanted. "Fine. I'll sing with you, Noah Puckerman."

"Good."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Puck looked down at his boyfriend and prom date with a fond smile. The pair had worn contrasting suits, and he couldn't help but want to tear Kurt's off of him, he looked so good in the black jacket and pants that hugged his every curve.<p>

"As ready as I'll ever be." Reaching up to adjust his boyfriends tie and angle his head-mic the right way, Kurt smiled. Taking a bigger hand in his own, the smaller boy lead the way out onto the stage.

The two took their places as music started, both boys very aware that every eye in the gym was turned to them. Reassuring smiles exchanged, the boys broke into song, Kurt taking the lead.

"_Take my hand, take a breath._

_Pull me close, and take one step._

_Keep your eyes, locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide."_

The couple began to dance around the stage, their eyes only focused on each other as they sang to one another; the crowd of their peers completely forgotten. 

"_Won't you promise me_

_(Now won't you promise me)_

_That you'll never forget_

_(We'll keep dancing)_

_Wherever we go next.  
><em>

_It's like catching lightening_

_The chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_(Can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?"_

The boys separated for a moment, and for both, the loss of body contact felt as if their world had just left. Noah extended his hand as he sang, and Kurt let himself be led back into their waltz.

"_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn, will be safe with me._

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall,_

_You know I'll catch you through it all._

_And you can't keep us apart_

_(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)_

_Cause my heart is wherever you are_

_(Cause my heart is wherever you are)_

_It's like catching lightening_

_The chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_(Can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?  
><em>

_Oh, no mountain's too high_

_And no ocean's too wide_

_Cause together or not, _

_Our dance won't stop._

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe_

_That we were meant to be, oh_

_It's like catching lightening_

_The chances of finding someone like you (like you)_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we (way we do) do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_(Can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?"_

The boys sang as if they were the only two people in the world, and when their dance and their song ended, the pair embraced in a kiss so filled with love and unspoken promises. The roar of the crowd before them pulled the pair from their kiss, and the boys took a bow before running off stage and out of the gym.

All either one could think of was finding the nearest janitors closet.


End file.
